


Dean's Oblivion

by ZieLo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Angst, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Case Fic, Castiel Needs a Hug, Consent Issues, Cursed Castiel, Dean Winchester Has Issues, Dean Winchester Loves Pie, Dean Winchester in Denial, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Food Kink, Hand Jobs, Hurt Dean Winchester, Light Dom/sub, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Making Out, Mental Health Issues, Mildly Dubious Consent, POV Castiel, POV Dean Winchester, Pie, Porn With Plot, Post-Demon Dean Winchester, Praise Kink, Public Hand Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexuality Crisis, Slow Build, Smut, Strength Kink, Wet Dream, pie kink, so much fucking angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZieLo/pseuds/ZieLo
Summary: Dean and castiel are on a case for cursed objects. In the midst of boxing them up dean knocks over an urn that in return curses Cass with a lust spell that makes him black out at random times. With no memory of his "black outs".During his "black outs" he turns into a dominating, sex crazed fanatic that has one goal: fuck dean into oblivion in everyway possible.Dean, still getting over being free of the mark of Cain and convinced he is a heterosexual. Is in for a wake up call.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I've been writing fanfics for years now. And my friend finally talked me into posting!  
> So kinda my first fanfic? Anyways, usually when I'm up till five in the morning reading fanfics, and if they happen to be a love spell/Potion tag. They always kinda end up the same way with at the end realizing they were in love this whole time. Or the spell breaking/wearing off and them not knowing it so when sam shows up a little after they fuck blah blah blah. You know the fics. Which d ont get me wrong, I FUCKING LOVE THOSE FICS but I wanted to try something different. 
> 
> So here's my take on the tag. 
> 
> Also:  
> 1\. this is not beta read, so I apologize for any mistakes.  
> 2\. This will have more chapters to it I don't know how many but I do know at least 5 or 6.  
> 3\. Please leave a comment, good or bad. I love constructive criticism. 
> 
> Thank you!

Chapter one:  
_________________________________________

Castiels POV.

"I don't see why we couldn't just wait for sam." Cass said, as he waited for dean to finish picking at the lock. 

The two of them were standing outside and a place called "ye olde shoppe" in Bronson Michigan. The folks around the town have been mysteriously dying from unknown causes. Dean being bored out of his mind at the bunker, declared he needed to go on a hunt and fast; even if it was most likely a waste of gas.  
Dean had asked Cass if he'd like to join and seeing how sam was a few states away visiting an old college friend, he figured the hunter might need some help.  
"Because Cass, sammy's busy and people are dying." Dean said over his shoulder.  
He made a rather strange noise of victory when he opened the door. 

"Finally, ya know I always feel rather uncomfortable when u break into places." Cass stated, following dean inside. 

"Yeah? Well if we don't break in to places then how are we supposed to solve the case?" 

"We could always ask for premission to search around their shop for cursed objects." Cass said. 

Dean only scoffed in response as he handed Cass a flashlight. Gesturing him to help look around. Cass took the small device and started looking at the vintage books.  
"I'm gonna go check the back. You got out here covered?" Dean asked. 

"Of course dean, I'll be fine. This shop is quite small after all." Cass said, he knew himself that he was disinterested in the hunt but he kicked himself a little when he let it show in his voice. 

The angel started to busy himself looking through old parchments and antique porcelain. The place was in nice shape considering the name. 

Cass thought considering the name, that maybe there would be dust every where with the owners use of "old" in the name. But he was yet again wrong. Cass didn't dwell on how humans use such ridiculous and faulty advertisement of store names. 

Quickly enough he finished searching the front of the shop for any sign of a cursed object and decided to go accompany dean in his search. 

When the angel opened the door he saw that dean was currently squatting on the floor investigating some small box. The box had markings and sigils on it. It didn't take a brain sergon to know that they were in fact at the source of the cursed objects. 

Cass took the opportunity to admire dean's perky ass. He loved the way it curved. The way dean's bottom looked as if it wanted to jump out of his jeans.  
When Cass was human he sometimes dreamed of dean. Dreamed of dean in such a state of ecstasy that it would put the pizza man to shame. 

Cass often wondered what dean's ass would feel like under his hands. Wondered what his lips felt like. Wether they were soft or chapped. Cass of course wouldn't care either way, not when they belonged to dean.

Cass was so lost in his revere he didn't notice the broom by the door until it fell and clattered to the ground. 

The noise must of startled dean because the next thing he knew dean was jumping up and knocking over and expensive looking urn. 

Light on his feet he ran over to the shelf in an attempt to catch the the pristine antique, but was too late. The urn shattered on the floor with an unsatisfying noise. 

Cass knelt down to inspect the damage, and just as he did a sweet aroma filled smoke escaped the remains of the urn into the air. The scented air fogged cass's mind as well as filled the angels lungs with a gratifying feeling and left the same way.

"Cass you okay?" Dean asked, now standing above him. 

Cass didn't quite here the human at first, still a little dazed from the smoke that clouded his mind. He tried to shake it away and look up at dean. 

"W-what?" Cass stupidly asked. 

"I asked if you were alright." Dean said, holding his hand out. Cass gladly took it and unsteadily stood up. He leaned on the bookshelf that once held the urn, to help him stand. 

"I think so," Cass said gruffly. He rubbed his head in hope to clear away the fog, but it just wouldn't budge.

"I wonder what was in this suspicious urn." Cass said, more to himself than anything. 

"What do you mean?" Dean asked wearily.

"I don't know, but my head. giuhh!" Cass groaned from the pain and staggered forward. Dean threw himself at the angel, catching Cass and holding him up. 

"Alright time to get you in baby." Dean declared throwing Cass's arm over his shoulder. 

"B-but what about the case?" 

"I'll finish it myself, s'nothing serious just a few cursed objects." Dean said, hauling cass through the front door. 

Cass glared at the man, "Dean it's dangerous to do a hunt alone." 

"Yeah well you can barely stand. It'll be fine, I've got this." Dean said ignoring the look Cass was giving him. 

The human let Cass lean on the car, as he got the keys out of his jeans pocket. Cass was fighting to keep his eyes open now. Trying hard he attempted to focus on anything he could to stay awake but with the seconds advancing he slowly drifted off. 

Dean's POV.

______________________________________________________

Dean turned the lock to the back seat of the car and opened that door,

"Okay Cass, hop on in and take a nap or something." Dean said, when he didn't get an answer he looked up at the blue eyed man, to find the perfect blues closed. 

"For Christs sake," dean exasperated. He walked over the couple steps and shook the sleeping man. Who still stood against the car. 

"Cass, come on man wake up!" 

Dean saw Cass reluctantly open his eyes. The angel inhaled a quick breath, as if he wasn't breathing before. 

"What, what happened?" 

"You passed out against my car that's what happened," dean said then shook his head and sighed. "I don't know what that fucking urn was, but we better find out soon." 

Cass just nodded his head in reply, still a little out of it. Dean put his right hand on the man's waist to steady him as he made the short journey to the backseat of baby. 

At least hes letting me get him in the backseat. Dean thought.

But before he got in Cass suddenly turned around And looked at dean as if he was about to smite the man. 

Dean was about to scold the action with a sassy comeback but before he could, Cass took hold of the humans chin between his thumb and index and forcefully pulled him in for a kiss. 

Their lips crashed together. In a mixture of teeth and lips pressing so hard he knew they would be red after. Dean tried to push Cass off him, but the man had him in an angel death grip. Cass's rough fingers digging into both of dean's hips to keep him where he wanted. 

Dean still tried though, pushing his hands against the man's chest. The angel wouldn't budge. But when Cass suddenly decided to push his tongue past the humans lips. Dean almost sank to his knees the way the angels tongue dominated his own in less than seconds. He also almost contemplated letting the man continue because god did he know what he was doing. 

Almost. 

"C-ca-cass!" Dean tried to say as best he could.

He must have got the point across, because right after he said that, the angel abruptly stopped and backed away. Taking a breath. Cass looked like he just ran a marathon while on cocaine. 

"Cass what the hell!" Dean shouted, infuriated at what just transpired. He could still taste the angel on his lips. But his anger started to fade as the angel didn't even acknowledge him. Cass's eyes dating back and forth like he didn't know where he was. 

"Cass? Hey man, Hey?" Dean said a little lower. Dean snapped his fingers, trying to get his attention. 

Dean brought his hand up to castiels face to get the angel to look at him. As soon as Cass did look at the man, he visibly started to calm down. 

"Dean, what... what happen---" cass's words stopped mid sentence, as he looked at the younger man in fear. "Dean I'm sorry, I don't know---" 

"Ya know what... save it Cass, just..." Dean sighed, "just get In the damn car and take a breather, I'll get the rest of the cursed objects." 

Dean didn't give Cass a chance to reply. As he stormed off back towards the Antique shops front door. He was tempted to turn around to make sure the angel registered what he said, but soon enough he heard the car door shut closed. 

Good, Dean thought. As he went to carefully lock the remaining cursed objects in their correct case's. 

Dean stopped in the door way of the back room, looked at the shattered urn and remaining dust on the floor. 

What. The. Hell. Just. Happened. 

He sank to the floor for a second to control his breathing. 

Cass just fucking kissed him! And it wasn't a normal kiss.  
That was all power and dominance to the extreme. Taking what he wanted and barely giving back. 

Dean took in a ragged breath. Damn it.  
Damn it all to hell. Dean was so pissed he could barely think straight. He wasn't even angry at the kiss in general, yeah he was mad. But angry!? 

He was barely even mad at Cass, he knew in the back of his mind that it was whatever the angel breathed in when the stupid urn fell. 

No. He was angry at himself. He thought he stopped with all the stupid fantasies with the angel when he was cured of being a demon. Stopped all the stupid wet dreams and accidental jack off sessions when at the last minute cass's face would pop in his head. 

But apparently not because here he is: fully human, and was two seconds away from kissing back the angel. 

Dean wanted to scream he was so infuriated. Dean was straight, he knew that! Somehow the fucking demon in him corrupted his mind. 

Then why did you always stare at him before the mark? 

Shut up, dean thought back.  
He let his head fall back to the door frame. And closed his eyes. 

What? It's true, you always stared at him before, and when the angel gets a little too in your personal space what do you do? You try to look at his eyes because if you don't they drift down to his lips. 

"Shut up!" Dean said aloud, throwing a small piece of wood to the other side of the room. He put his hands on his head, cradling his temples, as he silently counted to ten. Then sighed.

This was gonna be a very long night.


	2. The car ride.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass is blacking out again, and dean's just trying to get to the motel in one piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to warn you guys that this fic does not include actual "rape" per say. But it does thin the line. 
> 
> And with saying that id like to anounce that i will warn you lovely beings ahead of time in the "beggining" notes like i am now, that although actual rape doesnt happen. Consent is a big thing. I did not lie when i used the tag: dubious consent. 
> 
> So yeah, this is my 'warning' to read with caution.

Chapter 2.  
_________________________________________

Dean's POV. 

Dean finished packing the last of the cursed object boxes into babys trunk. He walked over and got into the drivers seat. Then finally sighed. Dean didnt want to have this converstaion but he knew it had to be said. 

"Look cass, i know that whatever happened it wasnt your fault. And im not mad at you or whatever." Dean took a breath. "And i dont know that if what happened was something you wanted to do or not, but... im straight. Okay? And it would be really great if we could just... not talk about what happened ever again. Ya know? Just put it behind us." 

Dean exhaled the last of his breath, feeling a small weight lift off his shoulders. Dean waited for cass to reply with his usual 'of course dean' in that gruff gravely voice, But the seconds grew to minutes and the human started to curse himself. 

Damn it, i swear if he's alseep. Dean internally yelled. Quickly turning around to look at the angel.

Well he's not alseep. Dean obvserved. 

The angel was shivering, like visibly trembling. his eyes were open but they weren't focusing on anything, and with his arms corssed over himself, dean guessed to try and keep as much warmth in as possible.

"Cass, what the hell!" Dean yelled. Panic clear in his voice. "Its the middle of summer!... I mean yeah we're up north but still!" 

Dean went into full 'mother mode' as he jumped out of the car and opened the backseat. Climbing in he put is hand over the angels fore head checking for his temperature. Huffing in annoyance he checked again. He felt fine. 

The angels teeth chattered and dean mentally punched himself. How had he not heard the noise? It was so loud!

"Alright come on buddy." Dean said hauling the man out of the car. 

The angel galdly came with him. Cutching dean as hard as he could. Dean wondered if it was the whole 'body heat' thing he always see's in movies. 

Dean put cass in the passenger seat, and tried to wiggled out of Castiels death grip, but the guy just wouldnt let go. The angel hasn't said anything yet either dean noticed, too busy shivering to actually say any complete words. 

But when dean finally got free and went to close the car door he heard a faint, but desperate whisper:

"Dean, cold. please.... dont go." For a split second dean contemplated staying, but decided against it. 

"Ill be right back," was all the human said before shutting the door.

Castiels POV.  
_________________________________________

As soon as dean closed the door, the bursts of freezing shivers ran up and down his body again. 

Cass clutched his arms as tight as they could around himself. Bringing his trench coat in tight. He tried breathing into his chest. But his breath was somehow as cold as ice, and just made it worse. 

His shivering was starting to hurt, making his bones ache from the constant tremors that assaulted his body.

He thought he heard a noise from the back of the impala but he wasnt sure, the banging in his head was getting too loud. Dean was too far away. It seemed to lift more when the human was closer. 

He needed dean.

Dean had said he would be right back but in this tundra of shivers and fridgid trembling it felt like hour's. Castiel just didnt understand it. He had been fine a few hours earlier, and the climate around this time of year was usually quite pleasent. 

And with that knowledge cass concluded this must be a side effect of the dust he inhaled through that tormented urn. 

Cass tried to be relieved when dean came back into the car on the drivers side. But the feeling of being in constant chill. He couldnt really make the effort to do anything other then curl in on himself and pray to his father that he would be warmer soon. 

Dean cursed under his breath before putting the key into the ignition. Dean turned the heat up full blast. And directed all the vents to cass as best he could. 

"Here," dean said before putting a thick aphagan over castiels fridgid body. 

After about five minutes of just sitting there in silence, ( other than castiels constant teeth chattering ) cass could feel dean staring at him, could feel his concern emanating through the radiant air.

"W-ill y-you s-s-stop looking at m-me that w-way." Cass stuttered, through clenched teeth. 

"Stop how cass, im concerend. You smell this weird powdered stuff in an old dusty vase, and now your freezing to death in the middle of summer!" Dean fumed, "i have a right to look at you that way!" 

"Well y-yelling... isnt g-gonna help" cass said bringing the aphagan closer.  
His body seemed to barely register the heat, this wasnt helping.

Dean scoffed in response with mumbled "fine." 

Cass saw out of the corner of his eyes that the man had a clenched jaw and was making a point to keep his eyes at the steerring wheeel. 

"Dean, this heat isnt h-helping." Cass finally said, in a calmer voice. He didnt want to fight with dean and somehow knowing dean was mad at him just made everything worse.

"Dean?" Cass tried again, was he ingoring him now? At the thought a massive shiver went down his spine. 

"Yeah cass i heard you, i was just... thinking of a way to help you." Dean answered finally. 

Cass considered telling dean that when he pulled him out of the back and helped him into the frontseat that it helped immensely; but cass didnt think that was a good idea. The last thing he wanted to do was anger him more. And somehow castiel knew touching the man in anyway innocent or not would upset him.

So instead cass closed his eyes and tried to focus on some place warm. 

"Hey cass... do you uh..." dean trailed off.

Still fidgiting, cass turned to look at him. The human sparked his curiosity when he saw how flushed his face was. Of course that could be because of the inferno that was the car. 

"What dean?" Cass asked he moved his hands and huddled them in front of the vent. The bazing wind was heaven to his fingers. Yet it barley helped de-thaw him.

"I um... i noticed you were clinging to me a lot when i helped you out of the car... and i was just..." 

"Just what dean?" Cass asked, he was a little ambivalent about the topic dean couldnt just spit out. Cass hoped that dean wasnt angry with him for his behavior from earlier.

Dean visibly took in a deep breath,  
"I was just womdering if you would want me to hold you or something." Dean said in one fast exhale.

Cass just stared at the human. Dean anxiously fiddled with the buttons of his flannels. Cass could tell he was embarrassed of the question. And it warmed him up a little when he realized dean asked it despite himself; because no matter the situation dean would always put the people he was worried about before him. It was one of castiels favorite qualities about the human.

"Look it was stupid, just forget i asked about---" 

Cass threw himself at the man before the offer was fully took away from him. his right arm snaking around deans torso and burying itself under the plaid jacket.

Dean tensed up immediately, but cass couldnt care at the moment. Not when he could feel the shivering already start to subside, and the intense heat that caressed his skin, make his irritating goosebumps go away.

Cass's head was facedown on deans shoulder, his other arm wedged between his chest and deans right arm. 

The heat emenating from the man was unreal, and he couldnt get enough. It had only been seconds and already his tremors had stopped. His breathing calmed down as well, and finally there wasnt the idiotic teeth chattering in the back ground. 

"Thank you" cass calmly said. Barely any evidence of being cold left in his voice.

At the words dean finally relaxed a little. albiet not as much as cass would like. Cass could feel dean was still a little bit unconfortable about this though, just by the way his heart was rapidly beating. He hated useing the man but the alternative was too much to bare anymore.

"N-no problem" dean stuttered, bringing his hand up and patted the arm that held his torso. "can i... can i turn the heat down yet or? 

"Yes, if im correct you can shut it off."

"What do you mean off? Arent you cold?" Dean asksd, puzzeled.

"Not that much, not after you let me touch you." Cass said, holding onto the man tighter and burying his face further into the warmth that is dean. 

Dean didnt reply to that, just wiggled his right arm out from cass's body enough to turn the heat off and roll a wimdow down, before putting it back between the two of them.

''Sorry about the sweat, if im sweating at all. The car is like a sauna right now.'' Dean said bashfully. 

''Its okay, i dont mind." Cass said but with an after thought he added, ''unless you are.'' 

''What? No! i was just letting you know, i guess.'' 

Cass reluctantly pulled his arm off of deans warm body and placed two fingers on his head. 

''There, now its as if you just had a shower.'' Cass stated before placeing his arm back where it was, getting comfy again. 

"God i love angel mojo sometimes," dean said cheerfully. "Hey speaking of angel mojo, arent you not suposed to get cold?" 

Cass nodded. "I dont think it has anything to do with being cold per say." 

"What do you mean?" 

Cass sighed. 

"Well... for a number of reasons i think its becuase of the powder i inhaled, and somehow i also think that the spell ive been enchanted with has something to do with... you." Cass said choosing his words carefully.

"Me?" Dean asked turning as much as he could in the seat. 

"Yes you, my reasonings is that one) i wasnt cold before the urn broke, and now im freezing... unless," cass trailed off.

"Unless you're touching me?" Dean finished

"That is my hypothesis, yes." Cass agreed, "i also noticed that when i thought you were angry with me that is was worse... that i was colder." 

Dean whipped his head took look at the angel in seconds. 

"You thought i was mad at you?" 

"Well yes, one) because of how i was--- how did you say it? 'clinging' to you that you were mad at me... and becuase of the ya know.... kiss." Cass said the last part while trying to go deeper into the warmth of dean. 

"I wasnt.." dean started then bit his lip. "I wasnt, mad cass... well.... i wasn't mad at you okay, i know it wasnt your fault." 

"Well i apologize for assuming. And with that topic brought up, i think that was another side affect of the urn." Cas said

"The kiss you mean?" 

"Yes, i dont exactly remember what happened though, i think i blacked out."

Dean was silent for a moment before saying, "do you uh... do you want me to tell you?" He asked.

Cass unburied his face from the mans shoulder and looked at him. "Yes... i dont like not knowing what it is im doing."

Cass looked at deans eyes then, and somehow he could tell dean knew what he meant, cass wondered if dean was thinking about when he was a demon.  
Cass didnt have to wonder though, that the human understood and could realate to what the angel was saying.

"You uh, well... what do you remember?" 

"I remember leaning on the impala and fighting to stay awake as you unlocked the door." Cass said, thinking for a minute,  
"I was suddenly very tired." He finally finished. 

Dean seemed to contemplate what he said before answering, "well after you fell asleep, i tried to wake you up, and when you ---groggily i might add--- woke up, i tried to help you into the back seat but you kinda... grabbed my jaw and kissed me for a couple minutes, i was finally able to say your name, in between your tongue licking its way around my mouth and when i did you abruptly stopped." 

"I think thats when you woke up, when i said your name." Dean concluded, a little lost in thought, as if he was reliving the memory. 

"Im sorry," cass said. He didnt know what else to say.

What could you tell a man that you physically vialated? Whats worse is he didnt remember it, he didnt even remember tongue raping the man. And it didnt take a genius to know dean wasnt telling the whole thing. 

For all cass knew dean probably tried to push him away as much as he could. Tried to fight back and cass just held him there, against his will. It made the angel sick to his stomach. 

"S'fine cass, not your fault." Dean only said in reply as he took in his bottom lip between his teeth.

"No its not!" Cass said looking up at dean. "Its not fine. Its far from fine! And yes it is my fault. Because im cursed with some spell from some anciet urn, im blacking out and kissing you. I mean how can you not be mad about this?!" Cass was yelling now but he couldnt help it. 

"Exactly cass, a spell from an urn! Its not your fault its the spell! Not. You. Cass!" Dean bit back, fully turning in his seat to look at the angel. 

They werent touching anymore, except for their knees, and already he could feel his blood running cold. Cass wanted to stand his ground against the man. The lord knows he could, he's done it before, but the curse must be messing with his mind as well. Cuz just the thought made him want to sink to his knees. 

"I--- Fine, im sorry i... please don't be mad, i dont think the spell likes it when your mad at me." Cass said, defeated he didnt want to feel the cold tundra under his skin again. 

"What do you mean?" Dean said his anger fading as well, at the most likely pitiful look on his own face. 

"I dont know i just know i felt better when you said you werent mad at me and now that were fighting im starting to freeze again." Cass explained in a hurry, while looking down at his hands.

Dean didnt say anything just shifted in his seat until he was faceing the steering wheel. Cass didnt know what to say. So like a little child he just sat there in silence, unable to look at his favorite human. 

"Come here." 

Cass's head shot up. "What?" 

"You said you were starting to freeze again, so just come here." Dean mumbled. Still Looking straight ahead. 

Dean cleared his throat and added, "but i gotta drive back to the motel, so ill need both my arms."  
Cass looked at the man puzzled.

"You never drive with two hands dean." 

"Yeah i do, two hands is safer cass,"

Cass didnt want to upset him further tonight, was too afraid of what will happen. So he humured the man and shifted until his head was tipped to the side resting on deans shoulder.  
with his knees scrunched up on the seat and half on top of deans right leg. his arm of course tightly wrapped around the younger mans torso again.

"Is this alright?" Cass asked, unsure. 

The last thing castiel wanted to do was make dean doing something he didnt agree to.

"Yeah, yeah cass its fine." Dean simply answered turing the car on and backing out of the parking spot.

As soon as the car got on the road and the steady rhythm of the engine settled into cass's body, he soon found himself drifting off into sleep. The only sound to keep him grounded being his favorite humans rapid heartbeat.

Dean's POV.  
_________________________________________

Dean was about twenty minutes away from the motel when he heard the soft snoring comming from his side. He took a quick glance at the angel to see that cass was indeed asleep. He chuckled to himself. And shook his head.

Cass was gripping him tightly around his stomach. And dean couldnt help but wonder if the angel was afraid to let go.

Dean sighed, as he lisetntly to the cute little snores that came from the sleeing man. Then right after, asked himself 'what the fuck' when he realized he described cass with the word 'cute'.

Where the hell did that come from?

He didnt dwell too long on the thought, instead he decided to focus on the road  
Well that was the plan. But when dean hit a bump. Castiels hand dropped from his stomach and landed smack dab on deans groin

Dean instantly tensed and turned his wide eyes towards the angel, but he was still asleep and snoring. 

Dean contemplated whether he was faking being asleep, but disgarded it immediately remembering his outburst earlier.

Dean tried to relax but it felt as if a bee was on his nose, and like any normal human: he didnt want to get stung. 

His breathimg spiked when the car hit another small bump and the angels hand moved, dean attempted to keep his arousal undercontrol, but after the seconds grew longer he found that it was the hardest thing to do. 

He trued to think of anything to soften his member, 

Naked sammy singing opera in the shower.  
Naked sammy singing opera in the shower.  
Naked sammy singing opera in the shower.  
Naked sammy singing opera in the shower!

Dean said it on repeat in his mind but when it barely did anything except confuse the shit out of hin that that was his first thought to stop his boner. He resulted in thinking:

Well as long as hes sleeping its fine, dean thought. Just try to relax. 

Just. Try. To. Rela---

"Nghh... fuck!" Dean moaned, his head falling back agaisnt the seat, as cass's hand started to deliberaly palm him through his jeans.

Castiel WAS NOT sleeping, damn it! Dean thought. He internally kicked himself. Damn it! He thought again, just for the hell of it.

"Damn it cass, stop!" Dean said, he clenched his teeth as cass instead started doing it harder.

The angel finally lifted his head, and looked at him. Dean tried not to look back, to keep his eyes on the road. 

"If i were you, id worry less about me and more about the road." 

Dean wasnt ready to here castiels voice, it was darker than usual. The angel sounded as if he was about to threaten to thow dean back in the pit. The memory made dean twist a little in his seat. 

"Yeah, well id be able to focus on the road better if you would just... fuck, cass stop!" 

Castiel didnt seem to care, as he continued to press and grind his palm on dean cock. 

Attempting and losing, dean tried to control his breathing and will his cock not to fill, but by now the thing had a mind of its own. And it seemed to not care that his best friend was the one doing this to him.

With in seconds his once semi soft memeber was now hard and aching for the hand that gave him such attention.  
Just feeling the strain against his jeans made him sheepish, as he squirmed in his seat. 

"Come.cass, im driving! You need to stop or we'll get into an accident." Dean tried to reason.

"Its okay dean, i trust you." Cass simply said, and dean regreted the small jump his cock made to the angels words. "Besides if we do get into an 'accident' ill heal you." 

Dean's snarky comment got lost on his tongue when cass started stroking him, as best he could through his pants, and fuck his life he almost thrust into it. Almost.

"Come on dean, give in a little at least, im starting to get bored with your reactions," 

Deans neck nearly broke with how fast he tunred his head at the man,

"W-what?" 

"I said, react." Cass basically ordered, he emphasised the command by un-zipping dean's jeans and abruptly digged his hand inside.

"Cass!" Dean hissed as he swerved the car, he quickly got back in his lane before glaring at the angel in the corner of his eyes. 

Dean was done with this whole expirence, and whatever the fuck cass was cursed with. He took his left hand off the wheel and grabbed the angels hand pulling it out and off himself. 

Fisting his hand other hand around around the wheel to supress a  
Groan, as the crisp cool wind from the open window grazed over his now unclothed cock. 

"What are you doing?" Cass asked, dean gulped when he heard the annoyance in his voice. 

Castiels POV.  
_________________________________________

"What are you doing?" Cass asked, he was beyond annoyed, 

How dare this human--- cass stopped his thoughts dead in its tracks, this isnt just a human. 

Does it matter, take what you want.

And with that cass used his super human strength to detach himself from the mans tight grip, and raised an eyebrow at the humans glare. 

"Dean, i am an angel, do you honestly think you could do anything to me that i wouldnt let?" 

Cass made sure to highlight what he meant by tightening his hand around deans wrist, dean clenched his teeth but didnt cry out in pain. It twisted something in cass.

Why do i... why do i want to see him in pain. Cass wondered, before that little voice chimed in

Isnt it obvious? You want him to fear you, to know who he belongs to. 

"Dean doesnt belong to me," cass said, to himself, 

Cass looked down into his lap. he felt confusion and that bewildered him more, why was he confused?! He shouldnt be! Dean belonged to him! 

"You're right cass i dont belong to you," dean glared, "now will you let go of my wrist!" He said while fruitlessly trying to yank his hand out of castiel's angel grip.

Castiel glanced back up at the man, in a look that even cass knew was defiance, and judging by deans expression the angel was right. 

Cass then raised a brow, while dramaticly dropping the humans hand. 

"Eyes on the road dean, i would hate to die while jacking you off." Cass said in a 'matter a fact' tone. 

"What do you mean 'jacking me off'? You're not jacking me off." Dean said, reaching down to put his aching boner back in his pants, but cass smacked his hand away.

"Not yet," castiel corrected. 

Cass didnt give the human time to react or to respond for that matter as he took the humans hardening erecrion in and hand pumped at a steady pace. 

Dean imediently put his other hand on the wheel half to make sure they dont die and half to just fucking brace himself.

Dean groaned closeing his eyes for a millisecond before giveing cass a stern look that meant 'cass you better stop right fucking now or ill stab your ass with an angel blade'. 

Cass looked him over then gave the man a wicked grin. quickening his pace in response, while rubbing his thumb over the slit to spread the precum.

He made sure to watch deans reactions: the way his face twisted in pleaseure and denial on every downstroke, how the human chewed on the inside of his cheak to supress his moans that so desperately wanted to escape and fill the air.

It pissed him off! Cass wanted nothing more than to here deans lustful gasps, and passionate cries of bliss. But no, the man was insistant on keeping them all for himself. 

Cass didnt even understand why he was trying to hold them in. Why he didnt just let go and give into what he was clearly wanting, if his little half a fraction thrusts into his hand was anything to go by. 

Cass continued looking at his face, watching the little shades of pink darken whenever the man took a glance at him. 

Cass wondered why he wasnt pulling his hand off him like before, but by the look on his face... cass could tell his mind was fogged, and He was most likely too busy focusing on the road. Either way cass took it as a win.

Cass didnt even realize dean stopped the car on the side of the highway until dean opened the car door and threw himself outside. 

The angel huffed in annoyance, 

"This human will be the death of me" Cass observed, mumbling to himself, while opening the passenger door and hauling himself out. 

Cass reveled and memorized deans face as it transformed in pure ador when cass brought the hand that seconds ago was wrapped around deans member to his lips and licked them clean.

Cass made sure to give a good show, to suck and slurp at each finger singly. Before taking in three at once, and finally takeing them out and wiping them off on his trench coat once he was done.

Deans POV.  
_________________________________________

Dean couldnt take it, he couldnt handle any of this! Dean knew in the back of his mind that this was wrong, that he shouldve pulled cass's perfect hand off him five fucking minutes ago. But fuck his life he could barely drive let alone do anything else but try to focus! 

Yeah thats the reason you havent yet.

Dean rolled his eyes at his own thought, cass suddenly started pumping fast though, spreading his precum to make thw trip up and down more smoothly. Dean wanted to moan out the bastards name but he wouldnt let himself. Instead he chewed the inside of his cheek till he tasted blood. 

Dean gripped babys wheel tighter when cass decided to start twisting his hand on every down stroke. Swerving for the fourth time dean decided to pull over. He sat there for a moment on the side of the highway, summoning his strength to leave. 

Dean was starting to wonder if it mattered. He was getting a hand job and it was fucking amazing and he could already feel his cum filling his dick He could sit here and wait just a couple more minites and it will be over, he could come and then forget it ever happened.  
The thought almost made his mouth water, and with every passing second he wanted it more and more. 

Eventually dean worked the will to opem the car door and free himself from the mans perfect grip. Climbing out he paced a little, hand in his head. 

What. The. Fuck! 

Dean didnt even care his dick was still out and standing for attention. As he continued to pace back and forth in front of the impala. Trying and failing to get his breathing under control. 

He barely registered the cars door open and close as the angel got out and walked over to the front of the car with him. He looked up though when he heard the shuffle of feet, signaling he was closer than dean deemed comfortable at the moment. 

Cautiously he brought his head up to look at castiel and the sight nearly brought him to his knees. 

The angel with a full on 'i know your watching' smirk, pulled his fingers that were just wrapped tightly around his cock up to his mouth and started to shamelessly suck on each one. 

He licked around each finger, lapping at the precum that dripped down his index before moving on to the next one. It was a sight out of a porno and deans cock nearly begged to be back on camera.

Dean nearly let a whimper slip though his pressed lips when the angel finshed and whiped the remaing wetness on his trench coat. 

Cass stared at him the entire time, pinning dean where he stood. Dean hated the way Cass's perfect blues seemed to drown all of his corherent thoughts. Hated how he could get lost in the bastards eyes. 

Cass tilted his head in a way that reminded dean of a cat when its corned its mouse. The angels eye brow raised a fraction of an inch in what was most likely curiosity 

Taking a step closer cass asked, "whats the matter dean... angel got your tongue?" 

The smile cass now had painted on his face should be god damn illegal! Deab thought as he took a careful step back.

castiels voice was just tipping over on the right side of a dom, that made deans dick twitch in anticipation.

The angels voice wasnt his normal awkward 'i dont understand' voice dean soon craved to hear. But an even darker version of his gruff vocals, the angel only got right after a battle. A voice that didnt take orders. But gave them. 

Dean wished he had a couple hundred bottles of whisley right now, lord knows he needed it. 

He didnt even know what to do about the situation, was he supposed to punch the angel and hope it knocked him out!?! Drive off and leave him there?!?!

That wouldnt work, he can teleport ya dumbass. 

Brute force didnt work the last time, all he ended up with was aching wrist and basically a 'dont try that again dean or i will brake your hand'. 

That thought alone made him visble gulp, cass wouldnt actually hurt him... would he? 

In the end he took a note out of sammys stupid 'love and communication wins all' book. And decided to try and... talk to him.

"Cass hey, uh look man, i know your... not you at the moment but uh..." dean said trying to find the right words, 

"you think you could snap out of it and i dont act like your self, so i dont get hand raped on the drive back to the motel again?" He had attempted to make it come out as soothing as possible, but in the end his obnoxious side won the better of him. 

He waited in silence for any reaction but cass just stood there, dean held out a comforting hand for the angel to take 

This isn't some stupid cliche animal movie dean, stop.

But soon enough cass started to shake his head, looking down in confusion before looking back up and locking eyes with the human. 

"Dean?"

Dean sprang at words and walked the couple steps that seperated them, dean whiped an arm around the angels neck before letting out a whispered "thank god"

"Honestly i cant believe that worked, arent you suposed to be some human thats saved the world countless times and cant be lied too?" Cass said, his voice deep again, 

like a fucking switch, dean thought.

"Damn it," dean said. He couldnt think of anything else better to say to that

"'Damn it' indeed" cass agreed. Before snaking his hand back and around deans standing erection. "Now... where was i?" 

"Cass, stop..." dean trailed off, trying to push himself from the man. But cass used his free hand to press deans back foreward and into him, causing deans face to burry into the angels shoulder.

You're week compared to him dean, just like you were when the demon took you over. why do you even try? 

"Now dean, i dont fully appreciate your act of defiance when you got out of the car." Cass gravelly said, into deans ear. highlighting his words by tightening his grip around the mans member. 

"Now are you going to run away this time or are you going to give in?" Cass said quickening his pace. 

"Why are you even doing thi--- fuck nghh!" Dean groaned into the mans trench coat. As cass started his stupid twisted down strokes again. 

The bastard.

Dean noticed how different castiels hands were, compared to the women he's slept with. More strong and calloused from the hunts. He also noticed that they were bigger, perfectly wrapping aroung his rather large cock. And before he knew it he was starting to thrust into that moving bliss

Why are you even doing this cass, whats your end game?" Dean tried again. 

The strokes abruptly stopped at the humans words. The angels hands holding the base of his cock. Cass leaned his head in so his mouth was right up against the shell of his ear. 

"My end game? Hmm" cass said, obnoxiously considereing the question. 

Dean could feel his breath tickle deans ear, as the angel stood in silence, he was relieved that at least he wasnt the only one affected by this whole situation, if castiels short huffs of breath were anything to go by.

Moving his thumb over the head of deans cock, and spreading the wetness around the shaft cass finally said, "my end game is to fuck you into oblivion." 

And before dean could even try to unserstand what the angel meant by 'oblivion'.  
Cass bit the shell of deans ear, then sucked the painful burn away and instantaneously started pumping dean again, he didnt even start out nice. Just pumped at almsot lightning speed.

Dean didnt even attempt to supress a groan, and once the first one left his mouth they all seemed to just flow out of him, like a dam was broke right at his vocal cords. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Dean said on repeat.  
Cass's mouth started to venture down from his ear and took hold of his neck, biting and sucking his way down until he got to the conjunction where neck met shoulder. 

Cass bit down hard causing dean to yelp in surprise, he didnt know when it happened but he found himself thrusting into the angels tight hand fast and with abandon. 

As soon as dean felt castiels teeth leave his neck, he felt a tongue slither and slide over the throbbing area, soothing the pain again.

Dean didnt even bother with holding his head up anymore, he just let it lay against the angels shoulder as castiel took him apart piece by piece. 

Soon enough he felt the hot liquids swell and fill his hard memeber, dean knew it was a matter of time now. 

Cass must of known too because he quickened his pace ( if fucking possible ) and just went to town on deans neck, he sucked and bit into so many parts of his skin that dean knew he would wake up with bruises tomorrow. And for some fucked up reason dean knew would haunt him later: he couldnt seem to care less!

He shouldve cared, this was cass! Fucking angel of the lord and his best friend! He shouldve cared! But as the guys hand was quickly starting to push him off the edge, that was the last thing on his list of caring about right now

With a litany of moans dean some how managed to say, "cass, cass! Im gonna..." panting out dean considered why he even bothered warning the man because hot white spurts were shooting out of his releived cock and coating castiels sinful hand before he even got the first word out.

The angel didnt stop there either, just continued milking him for everything he had as dean continues to thrust into the heat that caused him such euphoria. 

"Good boy," castiel whispered, giving one last tug on deans cock before carfully placing it back into his jeans and zipping them up. 

Dean tried to not buckle from castiels praise, he knew right then, that would be his downfall. Exhaustion quickly took him over, as he leaned on cass for support. 

It was just a hand job! stop acting like you were a virgin five minutes ago.

Im sorry but did you fucking feel that orgasm, dean bitterly thought back. 

Before he knew it he was carfully being walked over to the car, the passenger side he afterly noticed, as cass in the drivers seat started the car. 

The last thought dean had before the peacfully pur of babys engine filled his ear drums was:

I am so.... fucking.... screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ill try to update again by this saturday. And im thinking about changing the name to: Oblivion.  
> What do you guys think?
> 
> Honestly i didnt have a title in mind when i posted the first chapter, but now that im getting into it.... i dont know. again, what do you guys think? 
> 
> Also again, not beta read i apologize for any mistakes my eyes didnt catch.


	3. A new case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ▪ Dean and cass fight. Again.   
> ▪Sam calls  
> ▪pie filled wetdreams. 
> 
> Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The word "rape" is used in this fic, but nothing rape related will happen dont worry. 
> 
> The closed thing to rape that happens at all in this fic, will be simular to chapter 2. Just in other ways.
> 
> Like always not beta read.

Chapter 3.

Castiels POV.  
_________________________________________

Castiel parked the impala in the motel parking lot, sighing when he looked over at deans sleeping form. He hated this, he truly fucking hated this! He woke up from his-- what ever it was!-- about half a mile down the road. Nearly getting into a car accident while doing so.

Last he rememebered he was dozing off on deans shoulder, trying to keep warm.  
Now he felt perfectly fine-- which was a good thing, but he was also driving and dean was passed out for who knows why!

Carefully castiel reached over and gently shaked deans shoulder to try and wake him.

"Dean? Dean we're at the motel you gotta get up." Cass said softly. Dean only shifted in acknowledgement, but other wise didnt budge in the slightest.

Cass rolled his eyes and got out of the impala and put the keys in his trench coat pocket. He stalked over to the passenger car door. And as soon as he opened it dean fell forward, the only thing keeping him from falling face first into the ground was the seat belt. 

Noticing it cass unbuckled him. Using his 'angel strength' as dean called it to pick him up 'bridal style'. Cass then closed the car door with his foot and locked it. He walked across the parking lot and tried to get the motel key out of his pocket but failed, when he deemed it impossible to hold dean one handed while simultaneously trying to find a certain key. He then advanced to plan B: hold dean with one hand, leaned up against the wall, and fish out the pesky key. 

The plan barely worked but in the end cass was able to do what he wanted to do. The angel carefully brought dean into the dirty motel room and set him gently on the bed. Turning around cass went to close the door. 

As soon as the door shut he was in tern slammed in it by an unknown force. 

"Get off me, before i smite you. " cass threatened while trying to figure out who the intruder was, angels? Demons? 

"Smite me? Havent you done enough tonight?" The intruder barked back. 

Cass of course instantly recongnized the voice and swiftly turned around on the humans grip as easily as squishing a bug with ones foot.

"Dean!" Cass said relieved. His hand instantly flew up and hugged the man, "i was so worried i didnt know what happened! Last i knew i was falling alseep in the impala and when i woke up you were passed out! I tried everything to wake you but you wouldnt budge...." cass was babbling a little but he didnt care. Dean was alright.

Castiel saw the anger slowly dissipate from deans features but noticed that the annoyance was still there. The angel briefly wondered why dean was mad to begin with.

"You don't remember," the human acknowledged, a hint of anger returning, "of course you don't, why would you!" Dean said throwing his hands in the air and walked away from the angel.

"I- i dont understand... did i do something?" Cass asked. Before it hit him, he must of kissed dean again when he blacked out. Damn it.

"Something!? Cass you fucking gave me a hand job while i was driving!" Dean pratically screamed. Then quickly turned his face away in what cass could only distinguish as embarrassment at his own words, if the red tint in his cheeks were anything to go by.

Cass didnt know what to say this time, execpt for 'im sorry' but that didnt seem like the right thing to say. He did something much worse then a simple 'im sorry' could cover. 

But still castiel felt compelled to say it.   
"Im sorry dean, i- i dont know what to say... i dont remember" 

Dean whipped around and stalked over to him and aggressively pressed his finger against castiels chest making him stagger backwards a couple steps.

"I know you dont remember cass, thats the fucking problem! You don't remember and i do! And dont even start with your stupid apologies because..." dean clenched his teeth. Before yelling, "because i know you are! And i fucking know its not your fault... but right now im fucking pissed off and--- answer your damn phone!!" Dean screamed the last bit in Cass's face. 

Castiel just looked at him dead on, he didnt deserve to be able to look away, he deserved everything dean was giving him. Every last word. He deserved way worse for what he'd done. Cass suddenly felt the temperature drop but he ignored it.

"Its your phone dean.." castiel carefully said. 

cass noticed deans mouth open then close, as the human realized cass was right. Aggravatingly he dug into his pocket, pulling out his phone and answering it with an agressive "what!" 

As dean continued in converse with who ever it was on the phone, cass assumed it was probably sam. He quietly sat down on the double bed. Unsure of what to do with his hands he just calmly placed them on his lap and waited for dean to be done so that he could yell at cass more. Father knows he deserved it. 

But as the minutes grew longer he started to notice the familiar chill run up his spine and expanding into small spasms through out his body.   
His breathing instantly picked up as the uncomfortable goosebumps crawled on every ounce of skin they could find. 

No not again! Cass internally screamed. 

He quickly tore off his shoes and got up on to the bed more. Bringing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around his legs. 

Not again, not again, not again, not again. Not. Again! The words were on a loop in his mind, continuing over and over again till it was the only words he knew. 

Every shiver felt like a cut through his skin. Every tremor felt like the worst amount of frost bite imaginable, and when dean glared at him, felt like a frozen stab through his own wings. 

With ragged sharp breaths cass brought his head down and started to silently move, hoping he could rock away the freezing pain.

Dean's POV.  
_________________________________________

Dean was screaming and he knew it. He also knew that he shouldnt be, not to cass anyways, but he just didnt care at the moment. He was beyond pissed and he had every reason in the damn world to be.  
He took in the angels wide eyes that were full of fear at the his own outbursts. Saw how the angel remained as still as a statue and never looked away no matter how much dean yelled at him.

Just like a good little soldier. Dean realized and he knew he should stop now. Castiel didnt really deserve this, but damn it he was just so fucking mad!

"Its your phone dean.." castiel muttered, dean could tell he was scared to even say that much and some how knowing that was like a kick to the gut. Giving cass one last look he digged his phone out of his pocket and turned away. 

"What!" Dean barked out.

"Woah, easy man. Just me, who ya mad at?" The voice huffed 

Dean shook his head. "Sam?"

"Well yeah dean, who else has this number?" Sam asked sarcastically 

Dean raised a hand to his head and rubbed his temples. "Sam its..." he stopped mid-sentence to look at the clock  
"Six in the god damn morning! The sun isnt even out yet. Couldnt whatever your calling me for wait till this afternoon?" 

"Huh, didnt realize it was that late. Sorry man." 

"You're not sorry," dean said walking over to the small dining table and taking a seat. Dean breifly noticed the angel sitting down on the bed, his body was rigid and stiff like a board. 

"You're right im not sorry. But dean, i think theres a case here and im gonna need some back up for it." 

"What?"

"You heard me, and im gonna need you to get here as soon as you can." 

Dean took a glance over at the angel and saw he changed from sitting on the end of the bed to the middle, his knees were brought up to his chest, clearly breathing hard. Blue eyes were looking frantic around the room, but never locking on anything.

Damn it, Dean thought. 

"Yeah, yeah. We'll leave in a few hours after i get some shut eye"

"Okay, so get this..." sam started but dean barely listened. 

Dean eyes were to lazer focused on castiels face, how it twisted and turned in pain. He could visibly see tremors from across the room. The sight made dean want to run across the room and hold him until they went away, but he restrained himself out of anger.

Glaring at the angel he tried to listen to sam talk about the case. But for the life of him couldn't tear his eyes away. It was when Cass suddenly burried his head in his folded knees and started rocking in his spot that he decided to hang the call on sam.

"Look that's great sam, but im really tired ill call you tomorrow when we leave." 

Dean didnt wait for sam to reply, as he flipped his phone shut and practically ran over to the angel. Getting on his hand and knees he quickly moved over on the bed and grabbed cass's shoulder, shaking him. 

"Cass... hey buddy, calm down. Whats happening?" Dean asked cautiously, looking for any sign of acknowledgement.   
Luckily for him castiel shook his head and tried to shake the humans hand off. 

Well at least he knows im here and isnt in full panic mode. Dean positively thought. 

"Cass buddy, you gotta tell me what's happening so i can help." 

"No!" Cass yelled, the word was muffled inside castiels scrunched up limbs.

"What do you mean 'no' let me help, cass come on!" Dean barked back. Shaking the trembling mans shoulder again.

Cass abruptly smacked deans hand from him and moved to the head of the bed. Now leaning against the pillows and headboard. His knees still firmly tight agaisnt his chest.

Dean could tell the angel was trying to calm down, large breaths heaved in and out of him. And that just made dean want to help him more. 

"No," cass repeated through gritted teeth, before closing his eyes tightly and scrunched up in pain. Cass let out a scratchy cry that almost made him turn over on the bed in pain.

"Damn it cass, what the hell!?" Dean yelled, imediently following him up higher on the bed.

Dean felt the angels head like before in the car. Again he felt fine! But from his experience, he decided to do what helped cass last time. 

No matter how pissed off dean was... he could never hate the angel, therefore when push came to shove he would do anything for cass. Even if that meant comforting him and being extremely pissed off at what happened at the same time.

Dean didnt realize he was still holding onto castiels forehead until the other mans hand came up and teared it off. 

"Dont touch me." Cass said, glaring at dean. 

"Oh thats rich cass, ya know an hour ago you were jacking me off after i told you countless times to stop, and now your telling me not to touch you?" Dean accused incredulously. "Well fuck you cass and let me help!" 

Castiel turned his head to his left and looked him straight in the eyes.   
Dean didnt know why he thought he would see anger in those perfect blues, he just thought that that was what awaited him.   
So surprised was an understatement when he saw that those blue eyes were full of remorse and sorrow. 

Dean swallowed around his adams apple and returned the stare. Not backing down from it no matter how much he wanted to in that moment, as cass shook his head in disbelief.

"Exactly dean! I raped you. In your car. While you were driving! I dont deserve your warmth. I deserve to feel like to this. My body should feel as cold as my heart does right now." 

Dean wasnt expecting that. 

Dean. Was. Not. Fucking. Expecting that.

What do you even say in response to that?! Dean was ready to bark back more accusations and harsh words but now?... 

Dean swallowed all of the words he was gonna say. He swallowed every curse word. Every word formed out of hatred. Dean swallowed them all. And instead dean put his hand on castiels shoulder again and the other on the angels knee. 

Dean tried to comfort him like how he used to confort sammy after a bad dream by rubbing small circles on his knees. If it was working, cass wouldnt tell. 

"Look buddy... i dont blame you for whats happening when you black out... its one hundred percent not. Your. Fault. Okay?" Dean said. "Also what happened was barely even rape, dont call it that."

Cass at least looked at him again. There eyes locking together in a silent conversarion all on their own. He tried to pour everything he wanted to say into his eyes. All of the little 'i forgive you's' and 'its okay's' into their stare. 

Dean just wanted cass to know that yes, He was angry. Yes, he was furious but none of it was directed towards castiel. It was directed toward the spell that makes cass black out and do all of this with out either of their consent. 

"How can you say that?! It was my hands that..." cass didnt finish the sentence but what he implied was there. Especially when the angels eyes briefly darted down to deans lower region before coming back up to deans eyes. 

"Look at me cass---"

"I am." Cass stated confused

Dean grinned and shook his head.

"No cass, i mean really look at me." Dean said and waited, once he knew he had the angels full attention he said,  
"its not your fault. It's this curse that you have. It's the curses fault. As far as im concerend we both did things we didnt want to do in that car." 

"But im the one that---" cass started but dean held up a hand. 

"Did you have control over what you were doing?" 

"...no" 

"Did you give consent to what happened in the car?" 

"No but---"

"Did you want to jerk me off while i was driving against my will?" 

Cass shook his head. "Dean of course not, i could never hurt you." 

Dean smiled at that. "Then congratulations cass, you and i both did things against our will in my car!" 

"I dont think thats a good thing or something to joke about." Cass said.

"Its not and we need to stop it as soon as possible. But at least it wasn't your fault." Dean said.

Dean let his hand continue to rub the angels knee, and after a moment asked,  
"So will you let me help you?" 

"I dont think i need help actually." 

"What do you mean? You were painfully freezing to death a couple minutes ago."

"I think its safe to say that the curse only does that when i think your angry at me." Cass said,   
dean could see the faintest tint of red creep across castiels cheeks and that made him smirk. 

The angel was embarrassed. Dean realized. The only word that could describe cass at the moment was: adorable. And for obvious reasons he will torment himself with later about that. But for now dean just chuckled at the angels words.

"So was sam okay?"

"Hmn?" Dean asked through a smile that took over his eyes. 

"Sam?"

"Oh sammy. Yeah he's fine, says theres a case in Arizona and wants us to come help him out." Dean said, "We're gonna leave as soon as i get at least four hours of sleep." 

"Oh well okay, i suppose your gonna wanna sleep now." Cass said, dean noticed how cass suddenly found the floor interesting. 

"That was the plan," dean said as he got up and walked over to the bathroom and brush his teeth. As soon as he spit the gargled water down the drain he walked back out and saw cass grabbing a pillow off the bed and dropping it on the floor. 

Angels dont sleep, what is he doing. He wondered.

Angels dont sleep, but cursed ones probably do dumbass. 

"Cass what are you doing?" 

Cass slowly turned around and look at him with his signiture head tilt and raised eyebrow.

"What does it look like?" 

"Thought angels didnt sleep." Dean said, stuffing his tooth brush in his bag

"Yes, well that fact is rather true. It turns out that this curse is making me feel the human need to sleep." Cass said matter a factly and laid down on the floor.

"Oh."

Cass didnt reply just continued to shift and try to fluff his pillow on the floor.

"Listen cass, i know the bed is just a double and we're two full grown men, but damn, im not gonna let you sleep on this disgusting motel floor." Dean said.

Cass looked up from his spot on the floor quizzically. "Then were do you expect me to sleep?" 

This angel is gonna drive him to drinking. Dean thought before thinking: Too fucking late. Dean shook his head in exasperation and walked over to cass, holding out his hand out for the angel to grab. Cass did and then dean pulled him up. 

"Your sleeping with me cass." Dean said and couldnt help but give a small smile when he heard the angel choke on air. 

"W-what?" 

"Your heard me cass, im not gonna let you sleep on the floor. Do you see anywhere else --besides the bed-- that isnt the table, wooden chairs, or the floor?" Dean asked looking around the room

"No." Cass reluctantly answered after also looking around the room in vain.

"Then its settled." Dean declared grabbing the pillow off the gound and putting it back in its place on the bed.

Dean tried to hold back his disconfort at the thought of sleeping in the same bed as a man, for castiels sake. And right now he was tired and had had a really bad day-- night. He corrected.  
In the end dean decided to just forget about all that and sleep. He'll deal with it again in a couple hours.

"But dean, what happens if i black out again and im in bed with you!" 

Dean could hear the raw fear behind cass's gravelly voice. So dean did what dean always did when some one he cared about was afraid: joke. 

"Well if it does kick in at least we'll be in a comfy bed." Dean stated while untucking the motel blankets from its place. 

"This isn't funny dean, i dont want too..." cass left the sentence hang and looked down in what dean could only think was shame.

And with that dean sighed and looked up at cass to find that the angel was already staring at him.

"Look cass, even if you were sleeping on the floor... if the curse kicks in, then the curse kicks in. Its not gonna matter where you are." Dean said, "theres nothing we can do about it, you understand?" 

Cass's eyed him and looked at the floor, but he did give a little nod and dean took it at as win.

Dean went back over to get his pajama pants outs and went to go change out of his jeans. When he came back out he saw cass in just his slacks and white botton up shirt. For a second he forgot how to breath. Which was totally not gay at all.

Get it together dean, its your best friend and you're fucking straight for Christs sake.

"Good, now lets go to sleep its almost seven in the morning." Dean said. Walking around the bed and getting under the covers. "Could you shut off the light?"

"Of c-course," cass stuttered. 

The room fell into darkness as both men laid down and got comfortable under the heavy covers. dean usally found the dark relaxing, but knowing that cass was mere inches away kept making his heart speed up instead of the opposite. 

At least we're not touching. Dean thought trying to reassure himself. It wasnt working, so instead he closed his eyes, rolled over to his side so that his back was turned on the angel and tried to do the impossible: sleep.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Dean sighed when he woke up, moving the soft yet heavy blanket off his body. The bitter cold instantly found him but he didnt seem to care, just quickly put on his 'dead guys' robe. 

Walking through the bunker in the morning even this late in the day was always abnormal some how. The hallways were always so eerily quiet in the mornings As if he shouldnt be here, that this was history and just wasnt apart of this world anymore.

He flickered on the light to the kitchen, and slowly stalked over to coffee machine. Switching the old filter for a new one and filling the maker with water. Dean yawned as he went through his morning routine. Brushing his teeth amd washing away the morning breath as he waited for his coffee to be done. 

Finally as the last drop of hot black liquid found its place in the pot, he poured the bitter nector into his cup.  
One sip felt like heaven. Two sips felt perfect. And three felt like home.

As soon as the caffeine set in his system he opened the fridge, grabbing the left over cherry pie and digging a fork out of the drawer. Because honestly cutting himself a piece was a waste of time in the long run. 

He leaned over the counter, not bothering to actually sit at the dinning table. 

"Love me some pie," dean delightfully muttered to himself before burying his fork in the sweet heaven that is pie. 

As soon as that sugary fruit touched his tastebuds he moaned. Pie should be fucking illegal for being able to make people fall to their knees at the taste. Then again, im probably the only one that would. 

"Should i be jealous of that pie?" 

The gravelly voice seemed to always be more deeper and rougher in the morning. Dean didnt bother hiding the smile that crept across his face when he heard his beautiful angel. 

"No cass, no one can compare with you," Dean said, turning around to meet the ocean blue eyes.

Castiel was leaning on the doorway frame. His arms crossed over his chest, with a wide smile draped across his face. 

"Come here," dean said, before putting a another bite of pie in his mouth 

At the words the angel stood up straight, and walked over to the man. Castiel let his arms fall to his sides as he did and revealed deans old faded out AC/DC tee shirt. Dean choked on his pie when he saw it. 

Cass obviously saw his reaction towards the shirt, and when he did he looked down at his shirt before looking up with a cheeky grin. 

"I was hoping id get that reaction." Cass said, stopping when he was right in front of the man. Dean's stomach fluttered with butterflys when castiel brought his hand up to the mans neck. Dean licked his lips, preparing them for what he knew was about to happen.

And as silently promised cass brought deans head down to him. Dean groaned when the angels tongue licked away the remaing pie off of his lips before fully pressing his soft yet chapped lips against his own.

He loved kissing castiel, there was something about the dominating way he did it. How the angels hands always seemed to leave his neck and find its place in deans short brown hair, and pulling him down. He never forced dean into anything, always held dean's head in place but never keeping him there agaisnt his will. 

How the angel always asked premission before entering deans mouth by licking the seems of deans lips. And of course he always granted his angel entrance. He couldnt deny the man anything even if he tried.

This morning was no different as he felt the mans tongue slide through and lick ever crevice he could reach. Dean could never get over the taste that was castiel. When ever he kissed his angel, his tastebuds always end up being asaulted with the sweet flavor of honey. A nector that was just and always will be castiel. And dean just couldnt get enough.

Dean wondered what he would do if dean never kissed cass again. If he could never explore that perfect mouth and have that sweet honey ever again. Dean couldnt even think of it! The thought terrified him, so instead he dismissed it and gave cass everything he had through that kiss.

Dean entagled his tongue with the angels, before sucking it into his mouth causing cass to let out a gutteral moan that dean happily swallowed. The humans hands came up and fisted that black shirt that-- on cass-- would be the death of him.

Dean concluded that castiels power kink must have kicked in because soon enough the angel pulled deans hair, angling the mans head so he could delve his tongue into dean deeper. Castiel brought his other hand up to deans shirt as well, but for entirely different purposes as the angel started to gently but steadily push him back until his lower back was pressed up against the counter. 

Dean loved it when the man took control, even if it was something so small and simple. It made his heart ache at how much he loved it, somehow made him feel like he was finally being taken care of. Instead of the other way around.

Castiels hand fell from deans short locks of hair so both could grip deans 'dead mans' robe. Cass swiftly un tied the bow that kept him clothed and pulled it apart, revealing the humans chest. 

The cold bitter air instantly breached his once warm skin but dean couldnt seem to care. Not when the angels heated hands were now sliding over every ounce of newly shown skin the angel could get his hands on. Just the touch made him shiver with greed for the man. God the things castiel could do to him! Thus entire scene should scare the hell out of him, but instead all he wanted was more. More. More! 

And he got more, everytime the angels tongue dipped into his mouth and swept it clean just to playfully pull it out amd do it again, he got more. Everytime cass's fingers twisted into his hair and pulled groans out of the him, he got more.

And now, as the angels hands crept up deans chest in search of the 'x marks the spot' he got more. Castiels fingers started to torment deans nipple, flicking it with his fingers before grappy hold and twisting, causing dean to let out a string of blissful whines around the angels tongue. 

The angel seemed to go more eratic though, pulling the robe off dean in one quick motion. Castiels hands now free to fully roam deans body, did just that by letting his fingers glide over and down the mans taunt arms before swiftly grabbing hold of deans waist. Pulling dean flush against him. 

Then Cass momentarily pulled back from deans lips depriving dean of the angels sinful tongue. Dean let slip a whine of protest on accident. The angel merely smiled at him.

"Was this your breakfast?" Cass asked playfully concerned.

The finger that was just so hauntingly teasing deans now hard nipple, went tip first into the delicious red filling of the cherry pie. Cass brought the now covered finger up to his mouth and lapped at it. Sticking his tongue out first to test the waters and tasting the sweet filling before burrying it in his mouth.

"Yeah cass, For shame! interupting the most important meal of the day." Dean said, he couldnt help but grin through the entire scolding.

Cass just shook his head and returned the smile.

"Well if this meal is so 'important' then i better eat some too." Cass said, air quotes and all. "on the counter." 

Dean was right, castiels power kink was definitely kicking in. Dean though while following the order. He was higher then cass now of course. Cass was still standing, but now his height matched deans shoulders. 

"What are you going to do?" Dean couldnt help but ask. he loved everything cass has ever done to him, but mystery? That wasnt a kink dean really liked to explore. Cass's eyes darted to deans at the question. And for a brief moment all thoughts left deans mind as he became engulfed in those perfect oceans.

Cass obviously knew about deans ambivalentness about mystery. so of course when the human asked.. cass answered. But instead of words he simply showed the human by dipping three of his fingers in the pie and scooping up some of the cherry filling, before smearing it overe both of deans taunt nipples. Never breaking eye contact with dean.

A wicked smile now played across deans lips, he truly did not deserve this man.  
And he definitely didnt deserve this man when cass lowered his head and flicked his tongue out at the now pie covered flesh. 

Dean bit his lip, and groaned through his teeth as he felt the small tremors skyrocket though his body as the man started sucking on the hard buds. And when castiel gently bit down before pullling back with the nipple still between his teeth, dean couldnt help but let his hands fly to cass's thick dark hair. Keeping the man in place for maximum pleasure. 

Cass only gave a out a groan in approval at the gesture moving his head to the other side of his chest and giving the neglected bud the same treatment as the other and giving his full effort in assaulting the humans chest. 

"Ah fuck, yes cass! harder, bite harder! God make me feel it when i put my shirt back on." Dean sputtered in between pants and moans. Cass obliged biting down right beside his nipple so hard he must of drawn blood. Dean just pulled castiels head closer by the hair. He barely noticed castiels hands snaking down deans body until the angels thumbs were hooked into the waist band of deans boxers.

The sinful hands pulled the boxers down as much as they could with dean still sitting on the counter. Castiel growled around deans nipple in annoyance. Reluctantly the angel pulled back from the mans chest. Dean looked down at himself and saw a bunch of red marks scattered across each peck. 

A satisfied thought crossed his mind. He loved it when cass claimed him. Leaving his marks on him. Being the only one alive that is allowed to. His cock jumped just at the beloved thought. 

"Brace your weight" cass ordered. And dean did. Bringing his hands on eaiter side of him so he could pick himeslf up on the counter to get them pesky boxers off. Castiels hands were instantly on them, tearing the fabric down his legs and off him. 

Dean didnt even realize he was rock hard until he saw his dick shamefuly sprang free and hit his stomach with a loud and satisfying pop against skin. He could see a bead of precum drip from the slit and down the crown.

Cass's hand returned to the pie, scooping up more of the red filing, but this time he spread it around on his palm and then engulfing deans erction in hand and pumping a few time before taking his hand away and cleaning the remaining pie off him.

It all resulted in a flavory, sticky, rock hard mess that cass gladly started cleaning up with his tongue, as the angel lowered his head to deans groin. starting from the base he gave dean a long and slow stripe of his tongue, making sure to clean under the head. 

Deans head fell back against the wall cupboards as cass put pressure under the cown with his tongue. Bastard, just had to know all of his sweet spots inside and out. Dean didnt dwell on the the thought long as cass pressed a kiss at the head of his cock, before slowly sucking the tip of him like a bottle. 

"Damn it cass you know---" dont last long when you do that. Dean couldnt finish his sentence cuz cass --the fucker-- Decided then to take in his erection in one fucking go. Castiels tongue was some how everywhere, licking every piece of the pie away.  
along with sending shockwaves upon shockwaves of pleasure through every cell of his body as he hummed a song dean couldnt quite pin point.

Deans hands found home inside the angels dark hair again, pulling slightly with the man as castiel bobbed up and down like some cock starved teenager.

Castiel continued humming, and dean hooked his feet behind the angels head for purchase. Cass's hands started rubbing deans bare thighs in a soothing pattern that somehow just made everything more livid.

When his cock started hitting the back of castiels throat was when dean couldnt take it anymore, closing his eyes in concentration he tried to hold back the inevitable orgasm that was soon to come. 

And sure enough it started: the small build that just kept expanding with every stroke of castiela lips around his swollen member. The warm heat that grew in his groin, making his erection impossibly bigger. It didnt effect cass though, as he kept going up and down, in a dedicated movement. 

"Fuck cass, your gonna have to get off my dick soon unless you want me to come down your throat." Dean said, he had no idea how he could even muster words right now,  
but he was grateful he could cuz the warning was all castiel needed before he took his naughty mouth off deans cock. 

Dean almost whined at the loss of contact, but luckily cass replaced his mouth with his hand, using his other hand though he digged it back into that mutilated pie and switched hands, slathering more of that delicious pie over his almost painfully hard cock.

"Dean, you got to have coffee this morning correct?" Cass stated more than asked. 

Bewildered by the question, dean just slowly nodded. 

"Well then that isnt fair dean," cass said, still stroking deans messy, pie covered cock. 

"What do you mean?" Dean was utterly confused now.

"You got your morning treat, i want mine." 

And thats all cass said because the next second those red, swelled lips were now covering deans cock again. Castiel didnt even give the man time to register what was happening as he started sucking ay an extremly fast pace.

The bastard. Using his angel powers like that.

Deans head flew back again with a loud shameful moan, barely even registering the pain from hitting the cabnets. The hand that was still covered in smeared pie reached up to deans lips, they tapped for entrance and dean gladly let them in, licking sinfully with abandon at the pie flavored treat. 

It didnt taste completley like the cherry goodness, there was a hint of musk and sweat in it. But either way it was fucking amazing.   
The reason on why castiels fingers tasted that way was enough to push him off, but he quickly fisted his hands.  
Dean was determined to make this last as long as he possibly could.

Castiels fingers started to get a mind of their own. Deciding getting licked wasnt enough, they started forcfully going in and out, while matching the speed of castiels mouth. 

Dean just let the angel thrust his fingers into deans mouth. He Loved a good mouth fuck, even if it is just fingers. 

Dean suddenly felt his dick swell up even more and he knew now it was a matter of seconds.   
Castiel must of known too because he chose that moment to bring his free hand up to fondle dean's already too tight balls. The bastard.

"Fuck cass, gonna cum." Dean moaned out. With in seconds later hot white spurts were shooting and sliding down castiel's throat. Cass of course was ready and just milked him for everything he could get out of him. Letting deans cock slide out of his mouth till just the head was in, firmly placed inside and on his tongue as the angel almost painful sucked out anything he could. like the thing was a fucking lolipop. 

"C-cass nothings else is left to suck." Dean half heartedly laughed through his heavy breathing. Dean didnt even bother lifting his head or opening his eyes. He was too blissed out to care.

Cass gave one more bob of his head down the shaft before pulling complelty off with a satisfying 'pop' sound.

"You should know by now that i love to be completly thorough." Cass said, snaking his hand up deans body and around his neck. 

With a smile cass pulled deans head down for a much needed kiss. As soon as deans lips touched castiels abused ones. He groaned, loving the mixture of himself and pie on his angels tongue.   
God he could kiss this angel all day. 

They kissed until deans orgasm high left him and he finally felt the blunt hard pain on his ass from sitting on the ocunter too damn long. Un-gracefully he got iff the counter. Bending over and picking up his boxers. 

"I fucking love breakfast." Dean said, putting back on his underwear and retying his robe. 

"It is the most important meal of the day, now i can see why." Cass said giving dean a wink when dean looked at him. that shouldnt be sexy but on the angel it was.  
Dean barked in laugter at the sentence, before walking over to the angel, pulling him in by the sexy ass AC/DC shirt. 

"Now how about i make todays breakfast a little more delicious by getting my main course?" 

Cass gave a mischievous smirk before saying. "Good, you could say ive been 'prepping' it all moring" 

Dean didn have to ask what the angel meant. With a seconds though, he abandoned the pie and coffee on the counter in honor of pulling castiel as fast as he could towards his bedroom.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Dean gasped awake, sitting up he instantly tried to look around the pitch black room-- save for the small bit of light that slithered out from ends of the curtain-- to figure out where he was, but it was too dark to tell. He noticed the blankets though, how they didnt feel as soft and familiar as the ones in the bunker. Dean sighed in relief.

I didnt just let cass give me a pie covered blow job. Thank fucking god.

Dean laid back down agaisnt the bulky pillows and calmed his breathing. He could hear little snores coming from the heated body beside him. Dean had to give his memories a quick go over before remembering why cass was in his bed in the first place. 

After a couple minutes dean turned over again, but this time turned over to face cass. He didnt want to, but sleeping on his left was now uncomfortable. When he finally got situated on his right side, he noticed cass was laying on his left, facing dean in his sleep. 

Dean tried to not notice the way his own breath hitched at how intimate this whole scenario seemed, instead just closed his eyes and tried to sleep for however much longer his body would let him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, you guys make my day,


	4. Showers and car rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The name says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not beta read, sorry for the typos. 
> 
> And....
> 
> I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE, I was in the middle of moving and everything else that life could through at me happened....

Castiels pov.

The motel clock showed 12:34 when cass awoke, still beside dean in the double bed. Cass's first thought was to wake dean up, and he was just about to do that... until he saw the humans sleeping face.

Dean was always so angry. exspecially in the recent days because of this curse, but right now... his features weren't constricted in frustration but smooth. And peacful, as if nothing could bother him.  
Dean was content. Castiel wished he could say that it was him in bed with dean that was the reason for it, but that was wishful thinking. Dean would never feel tranquil and happy in castiels presence, not really. 

Cass rolled over as carfully as he could to fully face the human. deans was on his right side, his head resting half on the pillow and half on his arm. Castiel noticed the slight sound of snoring, dean never snored. A small smiled crossed his face as he realized dean must be in a deep sleep.

Castiel hated the warm feeling that began to take place in his chest. He hated knowing that this was just a fraction of what could be between them, if dean would just look at cass the same way he's looked at dean for years now.

For a brief moment castiel let his mind wonder at the possibilities, as he looked at deans sleeping face. Wander to a place where cass woke up every day in the bunker next to this perfect man. And when those green eyes flutter open, a smile just as bright as his eyes, would creep on his face at the sight of the angel. One of those 'morning love' reactions he's seen humans give each other over the centuries.

It was a fools dream and the angel knew it. Dean was straight, he's said it countless times and besides, cass has never once seen dean with a man. Either way, its a dream none the less.  
Castiel wanted to lay there the rest of the day, to just watch the small movements of dean body as he breathed, the slight twitch of his nose, the rise and fall of his abdomen, the small plaster of a smile, and to just stay mesmerized at deans entire existence. That would be absolute peace for cass.

Cass knew dean would want to wake up soon though, so they could go do the case with sam. But for the life of the angel he couldnt do it. He didnt want to wake up the sleeping man, to ruin the perfect illusion that dean was here sleeping in the same bed as cass out of love and not pity. 

So instead, after taking one last glance at dean. cass got out of the bed, breaking the faultless fantasy and careful not to wake him up. He walked over to the bathroom and turned on the shower spray. Castiel of course didnt need to take a shower, being an angel and all. But cass had to admit that showers were quite relaxing and the perfect time to let himself think. It was one of the only things the angel liked about being human.

Cass sighed when the hot water fell on his hair, and slithered down his body. He scrubbed his scalp till it hurt with the motels cheap shampoo, before slathering some soap on his naked limbs. Making sure to waste as much time as possible by getting every creek and cranny he could find and then doing it again. 

He wished the soap could wash anfel the sins hes committed the past twenty-four hours. Wished he could wash away the curse along with it. The water started to turn warm and cass knew he should get out. He was already on deans bad side, stealing all the hot water was a guarantee to make the humans mood even worse. 

Cass turned the water off, and towel dried his hair, before wrapping the same towel around his waist. He figured deam would be up and around by now and was surpised to see the human was still sleeping in the exact same position that cass left him. Cass smiled softly to himself as he walked over to dean. 

Cass was now content himself with watching the human like he has done so many times in the past. cass knew dean hated it, stating it was 'creepy' countless times. But cass couldnt bring himself to care, watching over dean was one of the only things nowadays that still gave him clarity. The angel reluctantly looked away though, so he could get dressed and start packing deans things for him. Anything to keep the man sleeping, father knows he needed it.

He opened deans duffel, fishing out a clean set of clothes, down to the socks and underwear. He then put away deans phone charger and anything else the human got out the last couple of days that he wouldn't need when he woke up. Thankful for the light that shined through the cracks of the curtains, guiding his way through the room. Cass then walked over to the coffee pot, filling it with water before turning it on.

Once he was done he found himself sitting at the small table and chairs, watching over dean in the dark lighting. The thought of laying in bed with dean again came to mind, but knowing dean when he woke up he would ask cass why he was laying in bed if he so clearly got up to take care of everything. And well... cass didnt want to answer that question. 

Cass distnatly heard deans phone ring on the table beside him, his hands flew to it in seconds to muffle the noise. He saw it was sam and thought he should probably answer. Begrudgingly cass quickly left the motel room, making sure to leave the door bolt out to not lock himself out and answered the phone.

"Hello sam."

"Hey de- cass, what are you doing with deans phone?" Sam asked a hint of concern in his voice.

"Dont worry sam, deans fine he's just sleeping." Cass reassured.

"Oh, okay... i was just calling to see where you guys were, dean said he'd call when you left but didnt---"

"We havent left yet sam," cass said deadpanned. 

"Well yeah, i know that now." 

There was a moment of silence for both people, cass didnt know what to say and apparently neither did sam. Cass sighed and leaned against the motel wall. Concentrating he could still hear dean snoring, the grin came back to his face at the sound.

"So uh, why isnt dean awake yet? Its like two-thirty." Sam asked 

"Is it? I didnt realize it was that late in the day."

He heard laughing on the other side of the line and that concerned cass, what did he say?

"You're an angel of the lord when do you ever lose track of time." Sam asked. cass knew the question was rhetorical, that sam was just joking but since he said it maybe he should...

"Sam i need to ask you something."

"Anything cass, what is it?" 

The way sams voice instantly became focused was unnerving, making the angel feel like he was in the spot light. Ambivalent, cass wondered if dean would want sam knowing about this, he's always so weird around the homosexual topic. 

Cass took a glance inside the motel room through the crack in the door, and saw the human was fast a sleep still, the angel could still hear the snoring as well. Castiel walked a couple rooms down from dean and his to make sure he was out of human earshot. 

"Cass? You still there?" Sam asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"Of course sam, im just making sure dean can't hear me." Cass stated.

"What, why?" The concern was instantly back in sams voice and cass mentally kicked himself for it.

"Because i dont know if dean wants me telling you this, he seems to not like the homosexual subject, from my past observations." 

Cass could practically hear Sam's eyes brows shoot up as he said, "wait don't tell me dean finally came out!?" 

"Came out of what?" Cass asked, now he was the confused one.

"The closet." Sam laughed.

"Dean hasn't come out of any closet sam, there isnt even a closet at the motel." Cass stated matter of factly.

"No cass, its a fugure of speech. I mean, did he tell you he was bi." Sam explained.

"By what? He's sleeping right now." 

"Bisexual cass, is dean bisexual." Sam said, losing his patience. 

"Oh... no he hasnt stated a sexuality change sam, this is serious." Cass said 

The angel was starting to get a tad aggravated, dean could wake up at anytime he needed to get this out. Luckily for him some of the amusement left sams tone and replaced with seriousness again. 

"Okay, sorry im listening. What happened?" Sam asked.

"Well first off, i dont want you speaking about this with dean unless he brings it up first. Promise me sam."

It felt like the hairs on the back of his neck were standing, while he waited for sam to finish contemplating. 

"Okay cass, now what is it?"

"Last night while dean and i were packing up the cursed objects dean knocked over an old urn and i breathed in this dust that was inside it and now..." cass started to explain before taking a couple deep breaths, "and now im blacking out at random times and..." cass trailed off, how was he supposed to tell deans brother this?!

"And what cass, what did you do?" 

Cass could feel the concern emanate through the phone, and the angel could pratically see sams puppy dog eyes. Relieved, cass didnt hear any accusation or blame in sams voice. 

"Apparently when i black out... i take advantage of dean..." cass trailed off

"What do you mean by 'advantage'?" Sam asked cautiously. 

"Apparently i... kissed him and as dean puts it 'jacked him off' last night."

Cass was not ready for the flood of embearresment that enveloped him when he heard the human burst out laughing on the other end. 

"This isnt funny sam, deans extremly angry with me."

He could hear sam try to get a hold of himself with quick and ragged breaths. At least he's trying, cass thought.

"You're right, of course you're right. Its just... the thought of dean being all flustered about it since he's in the closset is hilarious to me." Sam said, through tiny fits of laughter. 

"Yes well apparently, im doing all this agaisnt his will. And i know dean says he doesn't blame me; but he's wrong, its my fault he looks like an angry violated thirty year old... Id just like it all to be over as soon as possible." Cass finished. 

"You keep saying apparently, what do you mean?" 

"I dont remember anything when i black out." Cass answered.

"Oh, well okay. Ill look into it along with this case" sam declared, "is there any side effects or details you can give me?" 

"Yeah, i uh.. seem to get cold to the point of frost bite if i believe deans mad at me. And im experiencing human needs, like sleeping and hunger." 

As if on que castiels stomach started to growl. The angel simply roled his eyes at the sudden noise.

"Hmn," sam contemplated, "what about the urn, was there any markings on it? Or the dust do you remember the color or smell?" 

"Uh, yes i remember the smell being very sweet, if that makes any sense. As for the color and urn designs... it was too dark to tell." Cass said.

"Okay well ill start some research on it, see what i can figure out." 

"Thank you sam, dean and i--- well... ill try to research as well."

"Alright, call me when you guys get on the road." Sam said, "also cass... deans right, its not your fault dont blame yourself."

"Ill try... oh and sam---"

"Don't worry, i wont tell dean unless he tells me first." Sam assured.

"Thanks, goodbye sam." 

"Later."

Cass hung up the phone and started walking back to the room. At the same time the angel opened the door, dean was groggily sitting up.

Perfect timing, cass thought before shutting the door.

Deans POV.  
_________________________________________

The world started to slowly come into place as he blinked his eyes open. He was still on his right side, and ingnored the small pain in his chest that cass wasnt in bed anymore. 

Get it together dean, you should be grateful the guy isnt still there.

He slowly sat up, the blanket falling to his waist at the movement. Dean blankly stared at the empty dark room, now he was starting to get worried. Instantly thinking the curse kicked in and cass up and left. Where was he?!

But as if the angel read his mind, the motel door opened and cass stepped in. Dean had to take a couple blinks, his eyes adjusting to the sudden light. 

"Good afternoon dean, how did you sleep?" Cass asked, as he switched on the light.  
Dean only gave a small grunt in acknowledgement as the entire room flashed with light. Deans eyes protested at the sudden change of color, Its too early in the morning for so much light-- wait what time was it? The human looked straight at the digital clock and saw that it was a little after three. 

"Its three in the after noon." Dean obvsereved aloud. "Three. In. The. Afternoon." His eyes widened but never leaving the clock. 

Castiels eyes followed deans and landed on the clock as well, "yes dean, very observant." 

Dean turned his head to look at cass, incredulously. Before doing the math.

"I slept for almost nine hours?!?" 

"It apears so," Cass said.

Dean watched as the angel walked over to the 'kitchen' part of the room. Disbelief engulfing his mind.  
I never sleep past four hours five at most. But nine?? The last time he could remember sleeping this long was when he was looking at surveillance with frank. And the only reason why then was because of bobbys death. 

No ones died recently so why... What was different why was last night different?! This bed fucking sucked, the pillows were bulky and the blanket felt like a carpet.

Castiel was different, its because of him, the voice said.

No it wasnt, cass is just that: cass. He didnt change my sleeping times with his presence. I didnt even want to sleep in the same bed as him. Dean shot back.

Believe what you want, you'll soon learn you and the demon arent that much different when it comes to your desires.

"Im fucking striaght!" Dean blurted before he realized what he had done, "...fuck"

Cass instantly turned around at deans out burst with an empty cup in his hand, "what?" 

"N-nothin, what are you doing?" Dean asked changing the topic. 

"Getting your coffee, just black or sugar?" 

"One spoon, please." Dean said, before he could stop the words.  
Dropping his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes he wished he could take that careless answer back. First full day of this stupid curse and this was way to deomestic already! But instead of barking at cass that he could get his own damn coffee he asked: "why are you getting my coffee?"

"Because your tired," cass stated, as if it made perfect sense. 

Dean just shaked his head swinging his legs off the bed and placing them on the scratchy carpet. He vaguely saw cass walk around the bed as the angel handed him the coffee cup. Dean gave a small smile in thanks, and took a drink of the hot liquid.

"Careful dean its hot," cass said. 

"Not my mom cass." 

"I know I'm not your mom dean, for one i am a man and two---"

"I know cass, figure of speech. It means dont worry about me" dean explained. 

Cass then put his hand on deans shoulder, the same shoulder that used to bare the angels bruned hand print all those years ago.

"I always worry about you dean." Cass said,

on a silent command deans eyes flickered from his shoulder to castiels eyes as they had their wordless converstaion. Neither one wavering. Deans body felt relaxed looking into castiels crystal blues, and at the same time he felt rigid and frozen in place. Suddenly he wished he could lay down, and continue to stare into them as he fell back to sleep---

Dean cleared his train of thought mid ride and took abother sip, letting his eyes drop to the floor. Cass in return took his hand off deans shoulder and took a seat at the table. Dean saw cass gently grab deans phone out of his pocket and put it down on the hard surface. 

With another drink of coffee dean asked, "Why do you have my phone?" Dean wasnt mad, just curious.

He took a few more drinks of his bitter heaven and waited for an answer, as the angel just stared into --where ever-- in silence. Lost in thought. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Cass!" Dean grumbled

The angels head shot up at his name being said, and looked at dean bewiledered. Dean raised one eyebrow in reply to castiels expression.

"My phone?" Dean said, the blue eyes wandered down at it before he finally understood.

"Oh, sam called." Cass said.

Dean again waited for the angel to continue, but it was obvious cass was going to be difficult today.

"And what did he say?" Dean asked.

"Oh um.." cass rubbed the back of his neck, and just like a switch dean was suspicious. "he wanted to know where we were, and i told him you were still alseep." 

Raising his eyebrow again, dean moved to sit at the end of the bed instead of the side. "Anything else?"

"Well uh..." 

"Cass." Dean warned. 

"Just that sam asked why you were still asleep and i told him that... i didnt want to wake you up." Cass reluctantly said.

Dean took in the slight blush the angel was sporting and the nervousness about what he just said and concluded cass was telling the truth. 

"And im guessing you went out side to take the call so you wouldnt wake me up?" Dean asked.

"Yes,"

They fell into a comfortable silence then. Dean continued to drink his coffee, that he should definitely have cass make more often.

cass continued to sit in the chair, deep in thought about god knows what. Dean could probably guess if he really put his mind to it: The curse was the number one answer, but knowing cass he could be thinking about honeybees for all dean knew. 

Once dean finished his cup of coffee he finally stood up, and went to the bathroom, in desperate need to take a piss. He also brushed his teeth and junped in the shower while he was in there.

Dean loved the hot water so damn much, even if the pressure wasnt the greatest or as marvelous as the bunkers it still was amzaing.  
He got the bar of soap, noticing that its been used. Cass must of took a shower this morning too. Dean made a mental note to ask about that since angels don't take showers. 

Dean lathered up his hand and let it slide down his skin, down his flank and legs, then his arms; cleaning the last two days off his body. The human sighed in aggravation as he felt the blood coil and run down to his groin. His dick slowly but fucking surely filling up. 

"Was wondering when the morning wood would show up." Dean muttered. "Or ... afternoon wood" 

He shook his head and continued cleaning himself. Scrubbing and scratching the cheap shampoo into his scalp, closing his eyes at the relaxing feel of it. Once the water started losing its flesh burning hotness, dean decided he better jack off and be done with it. Exspecially with the day he had ahead of him with a certain cursed angel. Because no way could he risk having a boner during any of it. 

A breath escaped him as he wrapped his skillful hand around his hard on, pumping at a fast pace. Determind to just get it over with. And as soon as he did his mind flooded with pictures of pie, and blue eyes.

Instantly deans hand flew off his dick and looked around the bathroom. 

Bathroom. 

He was in a motel bathroom not the bunker and definitely not with an angel at his feet, sucking his pie covered cock off. Dean exhaled a breath he didnt know he was holding and brought his hand back on his erection, resuming his pace.

Dean forced himself to think about anything other then a certain blue eyed angel. He pictured instead a blonde green eyed girl, long hair all wet and draped over her naked skin as she sat on her knees in the shower. Dean pictured his dick just inches from her red lips, as a smile crept across her face. 

Dean imagined her slowly swallowing his ercection, his hand pumping and curving on the stroke to match his perfect illusions movements. He looked down again, noticed how her breasts jumped up and down everytime her mouth engulfed him more, making him want to quicken his pace. And he did, he quickened as he looked at her face to the perfect oceans of blue-- brown.

Gritting his teeth he averted his eyes from the fantasy. Resting his the side of his head on the shower wall. Still pumping to chase his morning orgasm, he stole a glance down and the once blonde women had dark flowing wet hair. Hair just like...

The pictures instantly came back, it was all dean could see or feel. As if the dream was coming to life. Deans hand began to feel like the angels warm mouth. could feel the small scratch of the angels five oclock shadow, carelessly slide across his shaft. It felt like he could even taste the fruit filled pie on his lips. Unconsciously he started pumping himself faster, and closed his eyes when his head fell forward into the warm spray of the water.

Deans wanted to grunt and moan, which usually didnt happen. Years of travelling with both his dad and brother trained him to masturbate with out any sounds, but now? Right now all he wanted was to scream from the pleasure, let his litany of moans and curse words drip out of his mouth like the water down his body. 

Dean started twisting on every down stroke, as his free hand came up and played with one of his nipples. pinching the nub before rolling it under is fingertips, then giveing the other one the same attention. Dean had to bite his lip to keep the groan that threatend to expose him when he came. Spraying his seed all over the shower wall. 

Dean rested both of his forearms on the the wall as well, trying to catch his breath. What. The. Hell. Was. That! 

Why did he just jack off to the imagine and fucking wet dream of cass sucking him off!! Why did he even have that dream to begin with!?!?

"Im fucking human now, you cant corupt me and make me want the man. Im not fucking gay!" Dean sternly said.

Might want to think twice about that.

Even if i was--- which im not!--- he's my best friend. An angel! Im just... im just a human, a corrupted human. My soul is so tainted, ive murdered so many... and that's not even including when i was... he deserves better. 

Dean shut the water off but didnt leave his spot. Just stood there, wet and cold. 

"I just got off to the image of my best friend sucking me off." Dean observed aloud again.

He just shook his head, rubbing his face and grabbing the towel before his goose bumps became alive. Cursing himself when he relaized he didnt grab any clothes from his duffel, he wrapped the towel around his waist and went out to the living room. The cold air instantly assaulted his skin. 

Dean tried to ignore castiels small gasp when he saw him. And again wondered why cass would do that. First he doesnt want to wake dean up, he gets the human coffee and now hes gasping when dean walks out almsot naked? 

"I uh, i took the time to get out some clean clothes for you, before i packed your bag this morning."

Dean looked at him and then around the room, all his stuff was packed. Dean just now realzied upon castiels words. His laptop, charger, a couple cursed object books... everything. 

Okay add it to the 'cass is acting weirder than usual' list 

"...thanks" dean muttered grabbing the neatly folded clothes off the table, before going back to the duffel.

"Your socks and underwear are with the clothes dean." 

Deans face instantly heated at the thought of cass touching his boxers, before looking up at cass, "okay and why did you make sure i had clean clothes set out again?" Dean didnt mean to say it so defensively but embarrassment will do that to a man.

"Because you were sleeping and i was bored."

"Couldnt you do what you normally do when your bored, not pamper me like im an six year old?" 

"When i do what i enjoy doing when your sleeping you call it 'creepy' and i wasnt pampering you i was being thoughtful." cass said almost barking back just as defensively.

"Watching me sleep gives you enjoyment?!" Dean retorted, astonished.

And triumphant grew through his body as he saw the angel open his mouth just to close it again. At a lost for words.

"...yes, yes it is dean, i enjoy watching you sleep. Its one of my favorite parts about being around you." 

Dean swallowd around his adams apple, okay he wasnt expecting that. 

"Why" dean asked before he could stop himself.

"W-what" 

"Its nothing nevermind." Dean muttered, taking a couple steps back to turn around and go to the safety of the bathroom.

"Did you just ask why?" Cass asked.

Damn it, dean thought. Stopping in his tracks to turn back around to the angel. 

"Yeah, cass why?!" Dean said, crossing his arms over his chest. Getting ready to hear 'because your not talking' or 'because your not ruining everything you touch when your sleeping'. Preparing himself he looked at the floor, absently chewing on his bottom lip.

"Because... your so peacful when you sleep." Castiel said. "Because when you're asleep... the weight of the world isnt on your shoulders, the guilt and blame that you hold yourself accountable for ceases to exist!" Castiel stood up taking a few steps towards dean, stalking him like prey. "If anything...in just those few hours of the night...you look like how you should be looking every second of the day: happy!"

The death glare castiel was sporting was well.. unerving to say the least. Dean kept his mouth closed, determined not to retaliate back this time. This was cass--- a guy... and yet... dean couldnt resist biting his own inner lip to stop himself from closing the distance. 

Just do it, castiel wont say no to it. Not to you.

The temptation was almost unbearable. Why was he even feeling this way!? His dry spell must be getting to him. NOTHING else. Not love or lust or well any other emotion. 

"You dont mean that, this is just the spell or whatever." Dean said, trying to reason. 

Cass spoke this as if he was in love with the man and dean would know, no doubt about it if he was if he was. But the way his forehead burrowed in seriousness, how his eyes dug into deans own, dean wasnt so sure anymore.

"Dean winchester, believe me when i say: this isnt because of the spell. Ive enjoyed it since thw first time i saw your sleeping face." Castiel declared, "dont confuse my wishes and desires for some imbecilic curse!" The walls started trmbling at tge end of his sentence. His beautiful--- normal blue eyes glowing as well for emphasis. 

Well, thats it. I pissed him off. Dean thought.

"Alright whatever. Im done with this conversation, as far as im concerend your 'watching over me' bullshit is still creepy."dean said, ignoring the small pang of guilt he felt when he saw castiels exspression.

"Im hungry, let me get dressed and we can stop by a diner or something before we hit the road." Dean said. 

"Ill be in the car." Cass grumbled, turning into the car, almost slamming the door on the way out. 

Dean rolled his eyes, "this is gonna be a long day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment. I love it when you guys do, lol I live for it.


End file.
